A Common Misunderstanding
by EmeraldsAndChocolate
Summary: Everyone has misunderstandings, but this one is huge! Rated T for many sexual innuendos, as befitting of a fic with Usui in it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another story! I'm going to try to make this one a long one, so if you enjoy those kinds of stories you're in luck! As always, constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

 **I don't own Maid Sama.**

 **Now, story time!**

* * *

Takumi Usui was standing alone on the roof. Again.

"What will I ever do with that baka hentai alien..." Misaki Ayuzawa was muttering to herself as she stared up at him. Surely he wouldn't throw himself into the pool again. There wasn't even a good reason to this time. She sighed.

 _He wouldn't...not just because I'm too busy to spend very much time with him..._ Misake suddenly realized that she was seriously, non-ironically considering if her boyfriend would jump off a roof several stories high just to garner attention from her. He _had_ been standing on the roof that way every day for a week, though, so it was a possibility.

She sighed and turned back to the teetering tower of paperwork piled on her desk in the student council room. The second year student council members were away on their school trip for the week, and as Misaki was the only third year member, she had to tackle the work herself. In fact, she had had to do so for the past month due to various circumstances the second years had encountered. This was why she had been unable to spend time with Usui.

Misaki worked for a while, but even with her legendary efficiency she couldn't finish the whole pile. She was nearly at the bottom when the door slammed open and back closed again. It was time for a certain perverted alien's daily visit.

"Kaichou, why don't you and I go on a date tonight? It's been so long since we did anything."

"Not now, Usui! I'm busy! Please go sit in the corner quietly if you insist on being here."

"Cruel. But I think you're just a bit...stressed."

"Shut up, Usui. Corner. Quiet. NOW."

Usui slunk his way towards the corner and Misaki turned back to her work.

Suddenly, her hand slipped and the pen she was using stabbed into her flesh. As she cried out in pain, Usui practically teleported from the corner to her side.

"Kaichou! You're hurt!"

"It's fine, Usui, I'll just wrap it in a tissue and properly treat it at hom-"

One word cut Misaki off, a word filled with power, one that left no room for argument-" _No_."

Usui stripped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, a first-year girl crept down the hall in search of a certain attractive senpai. This senpai had been the object of the girl's affection for the entire school year, and, as this particular girl had a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, she did not know that her senpai had a girlfriend. As such, today was the day she would confess to her senpai!

Suddenly, the girl stopped. Were those... voices? Coming from the student council room? But the only student council member at school this week was Misaki Ayuzawa, a strong and unconventional president. Who was there besides her?

The girl crept closer-then froze in her tracks.

" _Ooooh!_ "

"Shh, people will hear you, Kaichou."

"But that's...that's..."

"A sensitive spot?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well then, this might hurt a little..." There was a sharp intake of breath and a whimper. The freshman, undetected in the hall, slipped her cell phone out of her bag and began recording audio.

The boy was her Senpai, and the girl would pay.

* * *

" _Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi, please report to the principal's office. I repeat, Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi, please report to the principal's office."_

Misaki looked up from her work in surprise. She was used to having to meet with the principal, of course, since student body presidents did that a lot, and she was used to Usui getting called in for fighting, but he hadn't gotten called in since they started dating, and certainly not at the same time as her, so what could be going-

 _Shhh_ , she told herself. _You haven't done anything wrong._ She unconsciously fingered the bandage around her arm, then caught herself. Chuckling, she pulled her sleeve down over it. _He sure did a good job with that wound. No wonder he's going to study to be a doctor._

When Misaki arrived at the principal's office, Usui was already there, as well as a freshman girl she didn't know. Nevertheless, she smiled at everyone, asking "What can I do for you today, Principal?"

"Only answer a few questions."

Misaki frowned. Am interview? But then why was Usui here? And why in the principal's office? She got that people wanted to know about their kaichou, but still, this was a little excessive.

"Ayuzawa-san, what were you doing yesterday after school?"

"Working in the student council office."

"Were you alone?"

"No, Principal, Usui was in there with me, but he was just reading."

"What's your relationship to Usui-san?"

Puzzled, Misaki glanced at first Usui, the the girl in the corner. Usui shrugged. The girl shot her a glance of pure hate. Misaki looked away quickly.

"Principal, he's my boyfriend, but I hardly see how that matters..."

"How do you feel about Usui-san?"

The kaichou stared at the ground as a blush spilled across her cheeks. "I l-love him." Her response was barely audible.

"Did you break school rules yesterday? By, say, demonstrating your love for him?"

It took a moment, but what the principal was implying seemed to register with both Usui and Misaki. The latter's face turned red and she crumpled to the ground, stammering an unintelligible jumble of words that consisted mainly of "Usui," "sex," and "no."

Meanwhile, Usui was much less flustered. "Sir," he announced, "Misaki loves me a great deal, and I love her a great deal-"

"And now you're suspended and she's expelled."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me as clearly as this girl here heard you two yesterday. She's got an audio file and everything. You should take your punishment as it is before I expel you as well." The principal pressed the play button on the freshman's phone, and Usui realized what had happened.

"Sir, you see, that's a misunderstanding, I was trying to help her-"

"Risking teen pregnancy is no way of helping someone!"

"But we weren't!"

"So you're saying you used birth control? Then this was planned!"

"No, sir, I..." Usui trailed off as he realized that nothing he said could possibly help. "Why is she expelled when I'm only suspended?"

"You're suspended for five days, but it's actually all day detention. You'll have to sit and reflect on your actions. She's being expelled because she's the president and we need to make an example of her so that we don't look bad as a school. Now stop asking questions or I'll expel you!"

There was a tug on Usui's jacket. He looked down to see Misaki gazing up at him. "Don't get expelled for me. I'll break up with you if you do." Usui's heart melted. He nodded.

As Misaki was marched out of the school, she turned around. Usui's eyes, fixed on her even from a distance, promised revenge and redemption for his falsely accused Misa-chan.

* * *

 **So then! Next chapter-we finally meet the freshman girl for real, and before we start hating her-she legit didn't know that it was innocent, nor is she a yandere. She just really loves Usui.**

 **Also, before the guest haters attack, they did NOT actually do anything perverted, it was just him treating her arm. Ik, ik, it's obvious, but some people still don't get it.**

 **Ja ne, lovely readers! Please review with _constructive criticism_ or comments on the plot so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start with the story, I'd like to respectfully ask that everyone stop comparing this story to those of Violet's. I enjoy her stories a great deal, and it is true that she often deals in double meanings, but she does NOT have a corner on that market. I understand that mine was clumsily done and badly written, but I hope that I make up for it with the rest of the story, as I focus more on plot and not innuendos. Thank you all for your cooperation and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Two hours later, Misaki had partially recovered from her embarrassment and was composed enough to call her mother. _She should be on lunch break... I really hope I don't ruin her day with this, even though it probably will. I only wish I'd had my wits about me enough to explain to the principal, but with that kind of evidence I'm not sure how much he would believe me..._

Minako Ayuzawa picked up on the eighth ring. "Hello, Misaki. It's school right now, what happened? Something wonderful, I'm sure, with my daughter."

"Actually, er, I, um, wanted to talk to you about something." Misaki sucked in a breath; her mother seemed to be in a good mood.

Speaking of her mother, she was blabbering on. "Perhaps you got the highest score on a particularly difficult test? Or maybe you're bringing friends home? Could it be that you got a scholarship of some kind?" Misaki grimaced. All these were high expectations from a proud parent. Too bad her news was terrible.

"Uh, Mom, it's actually-"

"Misaki, please let me guess. I'm having such fun. Did you win a prestigious award? Or, I don't know, maybe you got EXPELLED FOR HAVING SEX WITH USUI?!"

It would appear that Minako, was, in fact, in a bad mood. A very bad mood indeed.

"Mom, I didn't, listen-"

So Misaki explained everything and Minako made small sounds of encouragement. "Well, when the principal called me, I thought it was unlike you to do that right in the middle of school."

"MOM!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop teasing. I believe you. And it makes sense for you to have been too flustered to think. You're supposed to get your things tomorrow along with a meeting with the principal for him to highlight places you might want to go to. If you'd like, I can go with you and we can prove your innocence."

"No, Mom, you can't miss work for this. I can take care of it. How would we prove it anyway?"

"I know a gynecologist who can write you a note saying you're a virgin...unless you aren't?"

Misaki didn't answer. She was too busy partaking in her second embarrassed meltdown of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in detention, Usui was struggling.

"Usui-senpai, would you like a cookie? I made it especially for you."

"Usui-senpai, do you want to eat lunch on the roof together?"

"Usui-senpai? Usui-senpai? Usui-senpai?"

Did I happen to mention that Usui had to spend his detention with the freshman girl as a way of "removing her mental scars from the incident," as the principal put it?

Not that she was a mean girl, of course. Her name was Shimizu Yuka, a humble beauty, a muted one. She had none of Misaki's brashness; instead, she spoke quietly (but still often), was decent in classes and sports (but not exceptional at either), loved cooking (and did it quite well), and had a tendency of tying her hair up and letting it back down when nervous. Her hair itself was a soft black; her eyes were a gentle gray. Altogether she was the complete opposite of Misaki.

Usui had had enough. He trained his eyes, hard and sharp as fresh-cut emeralds, directly on hers and asked, "Do you like me or something, or are you just generally a nuisance?"

She blushed a violent red and stammered "I-i-i-i...Usui-senpai, that's so mean!"

"But it's a legitimate question. I'm curious."

Yuka looked away. "I-i suppose a little bit...but I really didn't want to confess to you because-"

"Because you were afraid I would reject you after you heard the rumors about how I never say yes." It was a flat statement, no hint of questioning or guesswork.

Yuka nodded. "Usui-senpai... I'm sorry. Can we please just forget we ever had this conversation?"

Usui opened his mouth to answer, but he never got a chance.

* * *

Misaki fell off of her couch, where she'd been booking an appointment for the doctor.

"An earthquake?"

* * *

Yuka cracked open her eyes and found she was staring right at Usui's lips. "Usui-senpai?!"

The earthquake had knocked Usui on top of Yuka, who had fallen to the ground with the force of impact. Her tie had become undone, as had her top button. Meanwhile Usui was in the ever-so-cliched position on top of her, his arms pinning her to the floor.

Had anyone walked in (the teacher was in the bathroom), they most certainly would have jumped to conclusions.

Yuka tried again. "U-usui-senpai...I've never done anything like this, but if you wanted to, then I wouldn't mind...just not on campus, Usui-senpai, I couldn't be a hypocrite like that-"

Yet slowly, surely, Usui got up out and offered her a hand, looking away from Yuka politely. "Shimizu-san. I realize that you are in love with me. However, I am not driven by my sexual desires and have sworn that I would not do that sort of thing until Misaki and I marry, if she'll have me even after college and everything. I'd therefore appreciate it if you'd not try to seduce me because the answer will always be no."

In that moment, Yuka had an epiphany. _If he's saving himself for marriage with Kaichou... He's innocent! We have to go to the principal!_

Yuka told Usui what she had realized. He agreed and together they set up an appointment with the principal for two days later, as it was a very busy time of the year and the school was kind of falling apart with no student council.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for making it short this time and not updating till now, guys, but I've been slightly discouraged by the lack of responses and the comparisons to Violet. Please don't do that.**

 **Also, I can see that 342 people read the last chapter and yet only 11 reviewed. Come on people, please help me out here.**

 **And to the people who say Misaki was out of character-THANK YOU. Those are the kinds of comments that can help me improve my writing. You're superstars!**

 **Next chapter is probably the last. The principal part two!**


	3. Chapter 2 and 1half

**Hello everyone, this is just a quick update. Several things:**

 **1) Let me clarify something, please. I try to be polite but I can be rather snippy at times, so please read last chapter's A/N as me trying to request that people not compare Violet with me. Violet is a brilliant writer and I very much love her oneshots. We've talked about the comparisons and agree that it's not quite right.**

 **2) Speaking of Violet, can you guys please refrain from giving her shit over the comparisons? She's received one very rude review from a guest user that says Eavesdropping is a terrible story and that the person does not see why a certain story is being compared with it. This is not kind reviewing nor is it helpful to the writer in any way. I'm not saying everyone is saying these kinds of things, I'm just saying please don't. If you really have to, please sign in and own that review. If you're going to feel ashamed of it, then don't write it.**

 **3) Finally, I'd like to apologize for anything I've said that has hurt anyone in any way. Please feel free to PM me about anything that bothers you about my writing or my attitude and I'd be willing to make reasonable changes.**

 **-EmeraldsAndChocolate**


End file.
